A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower
by Makuhari-Fan01
Summary: Finale time! Ryoko sets her eyes on the future, while one last contender seethes. Edited from my original fanpress story, but still rated 'M' to be safe!
1. Chapter 1 Conversation in the Rain

Tenchi-Muyo in all it's incarnations is owned by Pioneer/Geneon and others, not by me.

(-)

A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower.

Chapter 1.

Conversation in the Rain.

(-)

Ayeka Masaki Jurai is enjoying a peaceful afternoon alone. Tenchi, her younger sister Sasami, Kiyone, that bubblehead Mihoshi and Tenchi's father Noboyuki have all gone to town for various reasons. The monster woman Ryoko is nowhere to be found, Washu is in her lab and her brother Yosho is in Kyoto to attend a conference of shrine priests.

Before he left for Kyoto, Ayeka's brother asked her to take care of the Masaki shrine for him.

Now, as she slowly works on completing the daily chores, Ayeka notices a storm building over the nearby mountains."Ah well, I guess I'll just have to come back tomorrow and clean everything up again." Ayeka begins humming a soft Juraian lullaby to herself as she quickly finishes sweeping the shrine courtyard. After putting away the broom, she secures all the shrine buildings against the coming storm, then heads down the hill towards Funaho, the Masaki shrine holy tree.

As she walked past the vegetable field storage shack on the way to Funaho, Ayeka felt the first drops of rain from the coming storm on her face. Realizing it would be impossible to even begin her chores at the holy tree before the storm began in earnest, Ayeka turned and began to hurry home.

Before she can go ten paces it starts to rain steadily. By the time Ayeka can run back to the shelter of the storage shack, the rain is coming down in cold sheets.

Completely soaked, Ayeka dashes into the shack to escape the downpour. Once inside, she laments her bad luck and begins to look around for something to dry off with. A few moments and it became obvious that nothing was available."Why is this sort of thing always happening to me?" Dripping wet and starting to shiver from the cold, Ayeka starts rubbing her arms, walking about stamping her feet, and trying without much luck to stay warm.

"Ya-ho!"

Ayeka turned towards the voice of her nemesis, the space pirate Ryoko. "Ryoko! Why are you here? Did you come to make fun of me while I'm in this miserable state?"

Ryoko held up a gym bag and a towel. "I saw you heading towards Funaho before the rain started. It was pretty obvious you'd hide here until it stopped, so I decided to bring you some dry clothes. If you're gonna' be ungrateful, then you can just stay here and freeze." Ryoko turned and started to teleport away.

Ayeka ran forward and grabbed the gym bag to stop her.

Ryoko started to jerk the bag away until she saw the apologetic look on Ayeka's face.

"Ple.. please forgive me for being rude to you Ryoko. I'm so used to you teasing me I assumed that was why you were here."

Ryoko smiled and let go of the gym bag. "My my! The Little Princess actually apologizing to me! I think I may faint!" Ryoko put the back of her right hand to her forehead and feigned a swoon.

Ayeka grimaced and started grinding her teeth. "Don't push my gratefulness Ryoko."

Ryoko held her stomach and started to laugh.

Ayeka gave Ryoko a miffed look, then turned and started to undo her wet clothes. After she removed her outermost garment, Ayeka noticed Ryoko had not teleported away, and was just leaning against the wall watching her undress. "Thank you for the clothes Ryoko. You can leave now if you want."

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Ayeka. "Feh! Why should I? I've seen you naked before! Besides, there isn't anybody else home except Washu. Staying in the house by myself with just her there would be dangerous, boring, or both, so I thought I'd keep you company until the rain stopped."

Ayeka couldn't believe what she'd just heard. If Ryoko was desperate enough to want her rival for Tenchi's affections as company, then things must be very dull indeed at the Masaki house! "Very well, go ahead and stay if that is what you want." Ayeka then turned back and continued to undress.

Ryoko continued leaning against the wall, whistling to herself. Watching the deliberate, ritualized method the Juraian princess used to undress, Ryoko began thinking that if Ayeka ever did get Tenchi in bed, the poor guy would probably loose interest by the time she got her clothes off!

Ayeka finished undressing and began to towel herself dry.

As she waited, Ryoko thought about the jealousy she often felt towards Ayeka. The Juraian princess was graceful, well mannered, soft spoken, (usually), and, even though Ryoko would only grudgingly admit it, strikingly beautiful.

As she listened to the relaxing sound of the rain striking the storage shacks roof, Ryoko wondered intellectually if she and the Juraian Princess would ever get a chance to test each other at full power. Despite the seemingly frail nature of Ayeka's body, her royal ancestry meant she possessed abilities at least equal to Ryoko's own. Beyond their rivalry for Tenchi's affections, it was Ayeka's gifts as a fighter, and the desire to test herself against a potential equal, that arroused Ryoko's competitive nature more than anyting else.

Shaking her head to clear away such thoughts, Ryoko pushed away from the wall and began looking for something to build a fire with.

Ayeka finished drying herself off, then opened the gym bag and found a seTenchi-Muyo in all it's incarnations is owned by Pioneer/Geneon and others, not by me.

(-)

A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower.

Chapter 1.

Conversation in the Rain.

(-)

Ayeka Masaki Jurai is enjoying a peaceful afternoon alone. Tenchi, her younger sister Sasami, Kiyone, that bubblehead Mihoshi and Tenchi's father Noboyuki have all gone to town for various reasons. The monster woman Ryoko is nowhere to be found, Washu is in her lab and her brother Yosho is in Kyoto to attend a conference of shrine priests.

Before he left for Kyoto, Ayeka's brother asked her to take care of the Masaki shrine for him.

Now, as she slowly works on completing the daily chores, Ayeka notices a storm building over the nearby mountains."Ah well, I guess I'll just have to come back tomorrow and clean everything up again." Ayeka begins humming a soft Juraian lullaby to herself as she quickly finishes sweeping the shrine courtyard. After putting away the broom, she secures all the shrine buildings against the coming storm, then heads down the hill towards Funaho, the Masaki shrine holy tree.

As she walked past the vegetable field storage shack on the way to Funaho, Ayeka felt the first drops of rain from the coming storm on her face. Realizing it would be impossible to even begin her chores at the holy tree before the storm began in earnest, Ayeka turned and began to hurry home.

Before she can go ten paces it starts to rain steadily. By the time Ayeka can run back to the shelter of the storage shack, the rain is coming down in cold sheets.

Completely soaked, Ayeka dashes into the shack to escape the downpour. Once inside, she laments her bad luck and begins to look around for something to dry off with. A few moments and it became obvious that nothing was available."Why is this sort of thing always happening to me?" Dripping wet and starting to shiver from the cold, Ayeka starts rubbing her arms, walking about stamping her feet, and trying without much luck to stay warm.

"Ya-ho!"

Ayeka turned towards the voice of her nemesis, the space pirate Ryoko. "Ryoko! Why are you here? Did you come to make fun of me while I'm in this miserable state?"

Ryoko held up a gym bag and a towel. "I saw you heading towards Funaho before the rain started. It was pretty obvious you'd hide here until it stopped, so I decided to bring you some dry clothes. If you're gonna' be ungrateful, then you can just stay here and freeze." Ryoko turned and started to teleport away.

Ayeka ran forward and grabbed the gym bag to stop her.

Ryoko started to jerk the bag away until she saw the apologetic look on Ayeka's face.

"Ple.. please forgive me for being rude to you Ryoko. I'm so used to you teasing me I assumed that was why you were here."

Ryoko smiled and let go of the gym bag. "My my! The Little Princess actually apologizing to me! I think I may faint!" Ryoko put the back of her right hand to her forehead and feigned a swoon.

Ayeka grimaced and started grinding her teeth. "Don't push my gratefulness Ryoko."

Ryoko held her stomach and started to laugh.

Ayeka gave Ryoko a miffed look, then turned and started to undo her wet clothes. After she removed her outermost garment, Ayeka noticed Ryoko had not teleported away, and was just leaning against the wall watching her undress. "Thank you for the clothes Ryoko. You can leave now if you want."

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Ayeka. "Feh! Why should I? I've seen you naked before! Besides, there isn't anybody else home except Washu. Staying in the house by myself with just her there would be dangerous, boring, or both, so I thought I'd keep you company until the rain stopped."

Ayeka couldn't believe what she'd just heard. If Ryoko was desperate enough to want her rival for Tenchi's affections as company, then things must be very dull indeed at the Masaki house! "Very well, go ahead and stay if that is what you want." Ayeka then turned back and continued to undress.

Ryoko continued leaning against the wall, whistling to herself. Watching the deliberate, ritualized method the Juraian princess used to undress, Ryoko began thinking that if Ayeka ever did get Tenchi in bed, the poor guy would probably loose interest by the time she got her clothes off!

Ayeka finished undressing and began to towel herself dry.

As she waited, Ryoko thought about the jealousy she often felt towards Ayeka. The Juraian princess was graceful, well mannered, soft spoken, (usually), and, even though Ryoko would only grudgingly admit it, strikingly beautiful.

As she listened to the relaxing sound of the rain striking the storage shacks roof, Ryoko wondered intellectually if she and the Juraian Princess would ever get a chance to test each other at full power. Despite the seemingly frail nature of Ayeka's body, her royal ancestry meant she possessed abilities at least equal to Ryoko's own. Beyond their rivalry for Tenchi's affections, it was Ayeka's gifts as a fighter, and the desire to test herself against a potential equal, that arroused Ryoko's competitive nature more than anyting else.

Shaking her head to clear away such thoughts, Ryoko pushed away from the wall and began looking for something to build a fire with.

Ayeka finished drying herself off, then opened the gym bag and found a set of Kiyone's cotton exercise clothes, socks and a pair of tennis shoes inside. While she dressed, Ayeka saw Ryoko trying to start a small scrap-wood fire inside the same metal trash can Tenchi had used almost one year ago.

Ryoko growled in her throat as she concentrated on the harmless can before her. It took more caution than she was used to using to dial her power down, but she finally started the fire with a tiny energy blast just as Ayeka walked over and sat down.

Ayeka brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees just as the fire started to give off a little heat.

Ryoko was about to get up to go find more wood when Ayeka sneezed. "Are you still cold Ayeka?"

Ayeka sneezed again. "Yes, and the towel is too wet now to dry my hair with."

Ryoko sighed and gave a shrug. "Well, Tenchi would never forgive me if I let you catch a cold and die, so I guess I'll just go back to the house and get you a new one."

Another sneeze. "Thank you Ryoko."

Now Ryoko grinned teasingly. "Don't worry about it! Besides, getting Tenchi because you died from a cold wouldn't be as much fun as getting him while you're still alive!"

Ayeka threw a piece of wood at Ryoko, but the laughing space pirate had already teleported away. Thinking about her own timidity and about the easy way Ryoko could laugh and give affection to Tenchi only increased her simmering depression. Watching the slowly building fire, she tried to imagine how Tenchi might have responded if she'd shown intrest in him when they'd hidden from a storm in this storage shack before. Despite her efforts, all she saw was a mind's eye image of Ryoko laughing at her expense and doing unmentionable things to a copperative Tenchi.

Curling up around her legs again, Ayeka fumed at the thought of that monster woman Ryoko rutting with Tenchi.

"I'm baaack!"

"KIYAAAAA!"

Ryoko took a step back as Ayeka shrieked in surprise and nearly jumped out of her clothes.

Ayeka, her face flushed, collapsed onto the floor, clutching her chest and trying to control her breathing. "Wh... why must you always sneak up on me like that?"

"I'm sooo sorry! I...hey, why are you so red?"

Ayeka's blush only increased. "It.. it's nothing!"

Ryoko leaned over the cringing Ayeka. "I bet you were thinking about Tenchi!"

Ayeka gave a 'giku!' twitch and started trying to stand up. "I was not! Stop teasing me!"

Ryoko sniggered, then teleported behind Ayeka. "Oh yes you were! I bet you were thinking about that time you and Tenchi were all alone in this shack."

Ryoko put a hand next to her mouth, leaned in close and whispered into Ayeka's ear sotto-voce. "I'll bet you were thinking about what the two of you did, no wonder your all red!"

Ayeka put her hands to her flushed face and started shaking her head. "No! No! No! How many times must you be told Tenchi and I did nothing but talk while we were together here!"

Ryoko stood back up, hands on hips, and began to laugh raucously. "I'll bet now you wish you'd done more!"

Ayeka finally managed to jumped up just before she slapped Ryoko across the face. "Why must you tease me so much Ryoko?"

Ryoko was about to return the slap when she saw how upset Ayeka really was.

Ayeka started to rub at her teary eyes with the sleeve of the jumpsuit. "It's probably because you know you'll be the one who finally get's Tenchi..."

Ryoko took a step back. "Are you kidding? I do it partly because I'm afraid you'll get him first!"

"Huh?"

Ryoko deflated, a sad look on her face despite Ayeka's attempt to imitate a fish. "Yea, you're so graceful, so polite, a princess of the Royal House of Jurai. Me? I'm just a creation of Washu's. Ju... just a monster woman, like you're always calling me." A few tears fell from Ryoko's eyes, and she sniffed and rubbed at them with her sleeves.

Ayeka was stunned to see the tough-girl Ryoko let her guard down and talk about her fears. "I.. I don't know what to say Ryoko. I always thought Tenchi liked you better because you were so open, so fun-loving, and, and because your (mumble,mumble) were bigger than mine." Ayeka turned a bit away from Ryoko and started blushing again.

Ryoko almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ayeka, the 'Little Princess,' confessing her fears about Ryoko! Especially that comment about...

Ayeka sneezed several times, then sat down. Embarrassed to use such an improper thing, she picked up the damp towel and blew her nose.

Ryoko walked over with the new towel and started drying Ayeka's hair. "Are you okay? Do you think you're catching a cold?"

Ayeka sniffled and blew her nose again. "No..."

Ryoko continued drying Ayeka's hair in silence. When she finished, she placed the towel on the bench and picked up a brush she'd grabbed on her trip to the house. After pausing for a moment to consider how she'd seen Ayeka's sister Sasami do so, Ryoko started to carefully run the brush through the older Jurian's mildly tangled hair. "You really do have nice hair Ayeka. Mine is just like Misaki said, hard, pointy, and difficult to control."

Ayeka winced a bit as Ryoko pulled a hair. "Far be it from me to help you get Tenchi Ryoko, but if you spent a little more time working on your 'pointy' hair instead of lounging around all the time, it would start to look better." Ayeka started tossing more of the wood scraps Ryoko had collected into the fire while the space pirate continued working in thoughtful silence.

Ryoko finished brushing Ayeka's hair, then continued absent-mindedly following her memories of Sasami's work and began to braid it into a single strand. "Why do you think we fight so much Ayeka? I know we both want Tenchi, and I like matching myself against your power, but do you think there's any other reason?"

Ayeka smiled and turned to face Ryoko. "Another reason? Ryoko, I think we fight and argue with each other because we like to. Oh, I'm sure we both want Tenchi, but fighting with each other has become a kind of enjoyable game for us. We both want to prove to ourselves and Tenchi that we're better than each other. Who knows? Maybe it's some kind of 'opposites attract' relationship."

Ryoko regained a little of her normal attitude and smiled. "I suppose that could be true Ayeka! It is kind of fun proving to Tenchi that I'm better than you!"

Ayeka clenched her fists and tensed up, but managed to control her anger at Ryoko's jibe.

Ryoko finished braiding Ayeka's hair, then tied off the braid using a hair ribbon she'd brought from the house. "There. All finished! Ggyahh...!"

Ayeka managed to jump out of the way fast enough to avoid getting wet as a deluge of water came through the ceiling of the shack and doused Ryoko.

Looking like a forlorn wet cat, Ryoko just stared dumbly at the water coming through some flaw in the vegetable shack's ceiling until she heard Ayeka laughing. "What do you think is so funny?"

Ayeka had to hold her side due to the intensity of her laughter. "Ha...Ha! You just look so pitiful standing there all wet like that Ryoko!"

Ryoko started fuming. "It ain't funny! That water was cold! You're laughing so hard 'Little Princess.', I'd bet you knew the ceiling was weak and made me stand there on purpose!"

Ayeka stood up and gave her best jo-sama laugh. "Ho! Ho! Ho! If only that were so Miss Monster-woman!"

Ryoko shook a fist at Ayeka. "I'll get you for this Little Princess!" Ryoko quickly teleported behind Ayeka and tried to push her under the leak in the roof. When Ayeka began to fight back, Ryoko only pushed harder.

Ayeka tried to turn and slap Ryoko. Instead, she slipped and fell, pulling Ryoko down to the floor with her.

The two antagonists became a tangled heap on the floor as they tried to pin each other down. The struggle continued until Ryoko wound up on top of Ayeka, holding the Juraian princess down in a slightly compromising manner.

Embarrassed by the implications of Ryoko's brazen position, Ayeka shoved the Space Pirate away, and the wrestling match continued.

Eventually, exhausted by their efforts, Ryoko and Ayeka lay silently next to each other on the floor, resting as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Finally managing to sit up, Ryoko looked down at her disheveled rival. "Well Ayeka, I guess that didn't settle anything. It was kind of fun though."

Ayeka pulled herself back onto the bench and started straightening her rumpled exercise outfit.

Ryoko took another deep breath, then stood up to watch the visibly upset Ayeka compose herself. "Oh come on Little Princess! You're not mad because you let down that stiff attitude of yours and had a little fun are you?"

Ayeka suddenly spun around, reached up and grabbed Ryoko by the wrinkled folds of her blouse, then pulled the space pirate down until their faces were inches apart. "No! I'm not mad! Not even the least bit upset! Why should I be? Even though it was 'enjoyable' as you say, I still can't believe I let myself go rolling around on the floor of a shack with someone who used to be a common criminal!"

Ryoko grinned. "I may have been many things but I certainly wasn't common! Besides, you did pretty good by me for someone who's supposedly such a prig!"

Ayeka fumed on as Ryoko began laughing. "Come on Little Princess,! you let your hair down and did something wild! There's been no real harm done, and I promise won't tell anyone. Besides, If you can't lighten up a little on that prissy attitude of yours around Tenchi he'll get bored with you. If that happens, I'll be the one laughing all the way to the altar and you'll be on the way to becoming an old maid!"

Ayeka started a bit at Ryoko's tirade, then relaxed her grip a little. "Oh very well Ryoko, I just don't want you thinking I'll be any easier on you, as far as Tenchi is concerned, because of this incident!"

Ryoko stood up, and Ayeka let her go. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

Ayeka gave a huff, then turned around to continue composing herself.

Ryoko gave Ayeka a raspberry, (complete with thumbs in ears and waving fingers), then started to straighten up her own clothes.

"Ryoko! Ayeka! Are you in there?

"Tenchi! Tenchi-sama!" Ryoko and Ayeka both looked out through the vegetable shack's single window and saw that the storm was over and the sun starting to show through the clouds again. Hearing the crunching gravel sound of Tenchi walking up the path to the shack, Ryoko and Ayeka both began a guilty rush to finish straightening up.

By the time Tenchi opened the door to the shack, both girls were sitting next to the dying fire, laughing and telling each other (bad) jokes.

"Hey you two, the storms over. You can come out now!"

Ryoko and Ayeka nearly tripped over each other in their haste to be the first at Tenchi's side.

Ryoko docked to Tenchi's left arm seconds before Ayeka did the same on his right. "Tenchi! What a surprise! Let's go on back to the house and drink some sake together!" "You leave him alone you monster woman! Tenchi came here to escort me back to the house! Shoo! Scat!"

Ryoko and Ayeka quickly started pulling Tenchi back and forth between each other like a tug-o-war rope.

Tenchi listened to Ryoko and Ayeka insult each other for just a moment before he angrily jerked his arms free of their grip. "Enough!"

Ryoko and Ayeka both suddenly become contrite. "Tenchi..., Tenchi-sama..."

Tenchi shook his head and pointed at his two argumentative co-dependents. "I said enough! Why don't the two of you just stay here and fight all you want! I'm going back to the house!"

Tenchi quickly turned and stalked out of the shack, shouting one last comment back over his shoulder as he left. "You two argue so much a person would think you were married or having some kind of an affair!" Already outside the shack and heading down the hill towards the house, he didn't see Ryoko and Ayeka's guilty blushes.

Ryoko and Ayeka watched, dumbstruck by the outburst, as Tenchi slowly disappeared from sight. Realizing they had finally upset Tenchi enough to be angry with them, Ryoko and Ayeka took off after him to apologize.

Suddenly remembering her wet clothes, Ayeka temporarily fell behind when she had to run back to retrieve them. "Ryoko! Ryoko! Come back here you Monster Woman! I won't let you be alone with Tenchi-sama! Ryoko!"

The shack was quiet for a few moments until the door of a storage cabinet began to creak open.

After checking carefully to make sure everyone was gone, the mother of Ryoko and genius scientist Washu climbed out of the cabinet she'd been hiding in since just after the rainstorm began. Holding a digital mini-cam she'd recently borrowed from Tenchi's father, Washu thought about what the memory chip contained and began to smile wickedly. "Siighhhh. Such a daughter I have. She's always forgetting the link she has with me!"

In the distance, Washu could hear Ryoko and Ayeka loudly trying to apologize to Tenchi. "Hmmmm..., Ryoko and Ayeka being nice to each other, this ought to be worth a few favors!" Laughing maniacally, Washu left the shack to follow Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka back to the Masaki families home.

tsuzuku...

(-)

**Author's notes:**

**Ayeka is Ayeka because that's how I originally saw it spelled, and I've never changed to Aeka.**

**Takes place after the original thirteen part OAV, but before GPX or the second OAV series.**

**Ah my youth! Written back in the day, on a Win95 machine, when anime was just getting started in the US! My second multi-part story after "Gallforce: The Shoot-Down Queen." Nearly lost in various moves and computer crashes. Updates will come when I can recover and edit the remaining chapters.**

**A ten year old story from when I was a big Tenchi fan(atic.) Got to meet Ai Orikasa and Yumi Takada the year Anime Expo was at Disneyland. (God I love Yumi Takada's "JOU-SAMA! TOYOBE!" laugh!) Originally a lemon. Re-written because of a conversation with Star Otaku about how some lemon's would be fine without the tartness. (Also so I could give the story a lower rating!)**


	2. Chapter 2 A package for Ayeka

Tenchi-Muyo in all it's incarnations is owned by Pioneer/Geneon and others, not by me.

The song Ayeka sings is "Oujosama to Oyobi/ Call Me a Princess!," album unknown, and is owned by Pioneer/Geneon and others, not by me.

(-)

A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower.

Chapter 2.

A package for Ayeka.

(-)

Ayeka Masaki Jurai is spending a quiet morning alone in the den of the Masaki house. Her little sister Sasami is in the kitchen, Tenchi's father Noboyuki is in his work study, Tenchi is outside working in the carrot fields, and her brother Yosho is on the hill at the Masaki Shrine. Kiyone and Mihoshi are out looking for an apartment, (thank god,) and Ryoko is undergoing (suffering through) tests in Washu's lab.

Despite an earlier failed attempt at knitting something for her paramour, Ayeka has decided to try and knit a scarf for Tenchi's birthday. Working slowly and paying much more attention now than during her previous effort, she is well along towards finishing an Argyle patterned scarf.

Outside, Ayeka's guardians Azaka and Kamidaki become more alert when they detect the approach of a small spacecraft. After a few moments of scanning, the two guardians determine the spacecraft is not a threat and resume their quiet role as gatekeepers (and favorite bird perch) for the Masaki residence.

Listening to a Yumi Takada CD on the stereo, Ayeka didn't hear the approaching spacecraft until the den's big bay windows began to rattle from the sound of the little ship's engines.

Setting her work completely aside, Ayeka got up from the couch and walked over to the patio door. As she stood in the door watching, a white Galaxy Express (Gal-X) delivery shuttle began it's final approach towards a landing next to the Masaki lake. "Sasami! Are you expecting a package from Galaxy Express?"

Wearing her carrot kitchen smock and holding a soup ladle, Sasami, with the young child-form Ryo-o-ki in tow, walked out of the kitchen and stood next to her sister as the shuttle settled down on its landing gear. "I haven't ordered anything Ayeka, maybe it's something for Mihoshi or Kiyone from the Galaxy Police."

"Perhaps."

Ayeka saw the Gal-X driver step down from his ship and start approaching the house, so she walked outside onto the patio to meet him.

The inujin humanoid, wearing the typical blue short-sleeve shirt and shorts of a Galaxy Express driver, bowed and tipped his hat to greet Ayeka. "Is this the Masaki Residence?"

"Yes it is."

"Good. I have a package here for a Miss Ayeka Masaki Jurai. Would that be you?"

"Why, why yes I am. I wonder who sent me a package?"

"I don't pick 'em up ma'am, I just drop 'em off." The Gal-X driver held out a stylus and an electronic receipt pad. "Sign here please."

Ayeka quickly signed the pad where the driver indicated.

"Thank you ma'am."

The Gal-X driver handed Ayeka a large package.

"Thank you sir."

The Gal-X driver bowed again and turned to walk back to his shuttle.

Ayeka watched the Gal-X shuttle take off, then turned and went back into the house.

Curious to find out where the package was from, Ayeka quickly walked over and placed it on the coffee table next to Tenchi's scarf. With Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki standing anxiously nearby, she turned the package so the spaceway bill could be read.

From: Imperial Palace Planet Jurai

To: Ayeka Masaki Jurai Masaki Residence Japan, Planet Earth

"It looks like it's from home."

"Open it up and see what it is!"

"Miyaa!"

Ayeka took one of her knitting needles and used it to break the tape sealing one side of the package. She then carefully pulled apart the rest of the brown wrapping paper to reveal a brightly colored box decorated with flowers and cute, super-deformed pictures of small animals.

Ayeka cringed slightly. "I think it's a care package from mother..."

Ayeka cautiously lifted the lid off the box. Inside, she saw nothing more threatening than two cards, two books and another, slightly smaller box.

The first card, decorated with a picture of an exceedingly cute Juraian ferret, was from her mother Misaki.

"Dearest little Ayeka,  
During my recent visit I realized you were having trouble securing the attention of my extremely cute future son-in-law Tenchi, so here are a few things to help you along.  
All my love and kisses,  
Your mother Misaki."

The second card, decorated with pleasant vista from Jurai's Tsunamiyama mountain range, was from Ayeka's stepmother Funaho.

"Dear Ayeka,  
I tried to stop Misaki from sending you some of the things in this package, but she was very insistent, so I decided to relent. The methods Misaki is suggesting you use to gain Tenchi's attention are, how shall I say it, somewhat extreme. However, she did use them quite effectively to gain your strong-willed father's attention, so perhaps they will have a similar effect on Tenchi.  
During my visit I noticed you and Ryoko seemed to be in a constant state of conflict. Because of this, I would like to point out something to you that I feel is very important.  
If your father has his way, young Tenchi may someday become emperor of Jurai. If he does, then he will of course eventually marry. The rules of Jurai's Royal Court are very lenient when it comes to plural marriages. Since it seems young Tenchi cannot decide between you and Ryoko, then you should consider the very real possibility that, like your father did with Misaki and myself, he will want to marry BOTH of you.  
I know you won't like the idea now, but for young Tenchi's well being and the well being of the royal family as a whole, please make an effort to start getting along with Ryoko.  
Sincerely,  
Funaho Masaki Jurai"

Lost in her thoughts about Funaho's comments, Ayeka didn't notice Sasami lift the small box out of the package.

Ayeka decided the possibility of being married to Tenchi along with Ryoko would require some major adjustments in how she felt about the former space pirate. She sighed, then put the two cards down so she could examine the two books.

The first was a bright yellow book titled: "Learn to Cook. Easy recipes for beginners."

The second was bound in fine, black Juraian herdbeast leather and was titled: "How to Tame Your Future Husband. A Handbook on Bridegroom Education for the Discriminating Juraian Princess."

"Hey Ayeka! What's this?"

Ayeka looked up and saw Sasami holding the leather girdle from some kind of formal outfit. Looking back down at the book she was holding, Ayeka suddenly realized what kind of formal outfit Misaki had sent her. "Ahh... Sasami, shouldn't you be getting back into the kitchen?"

"What for Ayeka? Everything's cooking right now, so I don't need to watch it that much. Besides, I want to see what mom sent you."

"Well, it's a very special gift from mother just for me. I don't think she meant for you to see it."

Sasami gave Ayeka a hurt look.

Ayeka sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh very well. Mother didn't send you anything, so I guess it won't hurt to show you what she sent me."

"Hooray!"

"Miyaa!"

"You have to promise me though that you won't tell anyone about it, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Like I said, it's a special gift. When you see what it is, you'll know."

Ayeka took the rest of the silk and leather outfit, a coil of rope, and a long, braided leather whip out of the small box and neatly placed everything on the couch.

"Hey! This is way cool Ayeka! Mom sent you a Juraian S&M Queen outfit!"

Ayeka began turning a light shade of red. "Mother seems to think I'm having trouble getting Tenchi to pay attention to me." Ayeka held up the leather-bound bridegroom education manual and made a sweeping gesture at the outfit displayed on the couch. "I'm supposed to use all of this to 'gain Tenchi's attention."

Sasami scowled at her sister. "You're not going to hurt Tenchi are you?"

Ayeka shook her head. "No Sasami, I couldn't do that. Perhaps I wouldn't mind using these on Ryoko, but she might enjoy it too much!"

Sasami started smiling again. "This outfit is so neat Ayeka! Why don't you surprise Tenchi and wear it on his birthday?" Sasami's voice became conspiratorial. "If you wore this outfit, I'll bet you could up-stage Ryoko and capture Tenchi's attention!"

Ayeka's first reaction was one of disbelief that Sasami would suggest such a forward thing. Then she realized wearing the outfit and expressing the proper attitude would make HER the center of attention instead of Ryoko! "I'll have to think about it Sasami, but perhaps I will."

Sasami grinned mischievously at Ryo-oh-ki as Ayeka began returning the S&M Queen outfit to its storage box.

(-)

Later that night, Ayeka is tossing and turning on her futon as she suffers through a nightmare.

In the darkness of her disturbing dream, she can hear Ryoko laughing.

Ayeka runs towards the sound of the laughter for a seeming eternity, trying to find her antagonist, but can't seem to get any closer. "Ryoko! Ryoko! Where are you hiding? Why won't you come out and face me?"

Ryoko faded into view behind Ayeka.

Ayeka turned towards the laughing space pirate, then gasped in shock when she saw Ryoko was wearing an exquisite wedding dress.

"I always told you if you didn't lighten up around Tenchi he'd get bored with you! Now I'm getting married and you're gonna' be an old maid!" Ryoko started laughing again and faded from view.

Ayeka fell to her knees and started to sob.

"What's wrong Ayeka?"

Ayeka looked up and saw her paramour Tenchi standing before her. "Oh Tenchi! Please tell me you didn't marry Ryoko!"

"I'm sorry Ayeka, but you were always so distant I didn't think you were really interested in me."

Reaching out, Ayeka clasped the hem of Tenchi's tuxedo coat. "That isn't true Tenchi! I love you! I think I've loved you almost since the day we met!"

"I'm sorry Ayeka, but you never said anything so I married Ryoko."

Tenchi pulled himself out of Ayeka's grip, turned away and started to fade from view.

"It's too bad you never told me how you feel Ayeka. Maybe if you had, things would have been different."

Tenchi faded completely from view. His last words, because she had failed to tell him her feelings, were like a knife in the heart to Ayeka. "I hope you find someone else to love someday Ayeka."

Ayeka ran after Tenchi, but found nothing more than the mocking sound of Ryoko's laughter. She stumbled and fell, then started to sob again. "Oh please don't leave me, TENCHIIIIIIIII!"

(-)

Ayeka woke up screaming. She saw an unfamiliar shadow standing next to her and nearly screamed again.

"Miyaaa?"

Ayeka sat up. Her vision cleared and she recognized the young child form of Ryo-oh-ki. "Oh, it's only you Ryo-oh-ki." Looking at Ryo-oh-ki in the faint moonlight, Ayeka could see the look of concern on the cabbit-girl's face.

"Miyaa-miyaa?"

"No. I'm ok. I just had a bad dream that's all."

Ryo-oh-ki put her arms around Ayeka's neck and gave the Juraian princess a reassuring hug.

Ayeka hugged Ryo-oh-ki back, then smiled and began to stroke the cabbit-girl's mane. "Thank-you Ryo-oh-ki. I'm all better now."

"Miyaaa"

Ryo-oh-ki gave Ayeka another hug, then went back to Sasami's futon, lay down, and was soon fast asleep.

Ayeka smiled again as she watched Ryo-oh-ki snuggle up to Sasami. "I wish I could express my feelings as openly as you do Ryo-oh-ki."

Ayeka lay back down on her futon and tried to go back to sleep. Too upset by her dream to relax, she eventually sat back up. "Stupid nightmare."

Ayeka decided to go down to the den and read, so she got up and put on her terry cloth robe. Looking around in the dark room for a book, the first thing Ayeka found was the bridegroom education manual Misaki had sent her. Without a second thought, she picked the leather bound book up and quietly left the room.

(-)

The morning sun shinning in her face eventually woke Ayeka up. Looking about in confusion for a few seconds, she finally remembered where she was. "What a night."

Ayeka gave herself a good stretch, then looked around for her book.

"Are you looking for this Miss Ayeka?"

Ayeka saw Washu sitting at the other end of the couch, slowly paging through the bridegroom education manual. "Mi...miss Washu,..."

"This is a very interesting book you have here Miss Ayeka."

Ayeka, looking like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, averted her eyes and blushed.

"While I will admit a certain interest in the main subject matter of this manual, I think YOU should concentrate on the chapters dealing with personal self-confidence."

Washu sat the book down on the coffee table and stood up. "Sasami's already making breakfast. She won't like it if you're late, so you better hurry and go get cleaned up." Washu gave Ayeka a wink and a 'good-luck!' thumbs-up, then walked off towards the kitchen.

Ayeka stood up and stretched as an excuse to cover regaining her composure, then picked up the bridegroom education manual and gave it a thoughtful look before heading upstairs to clean up for breakfast.

(-)

Two weeks later, all of Tenchi's immediate friends have gathered in the den of the Masaki house to celebrate his birthday.

Ayeka managed to give Tenchi the scarf she made, but still hesitated to compete openly against Ryoko's brazen behavior for Tenchi's attention.

After just sitting on the edge of the party as the sun slowly set, drinking sake, watching Ryoko paw Tenchi, and putting up with the insensitive monster woman's jibes, Ayeka finally snapped. Standing up suddenly, (and swaying just a bit,) she walked out into the middle of the den and started taking off her Jurian Kimono.

"Sasami!"

Sasami looked over at her sister, then jumped up and gave a triumphant smile to go along with the 'YES!' pose of her clenched fists and arms. "All right! You're really gonna' do it!" Going over to the stereo, she changed the mode to CD player and put in the CD Ayeka had given her just before Tenchi's birthday party began.

Everyone in the den became silent as Ayeka continued to undress.

As soon as he saw the outfit Ayeka was wearing underneath her kimono, Tenchi's father let out a long, low wolf-whistle.

Ayeka accepted the coiled leather whip when Sasami held it out to her. She took a deep breath, completely altered her normal demeanor from demure to arrogant dominance, relaxed for a few seconds before the music began, then looked Tenchi straight in the eyes and started to sing.

"No, it's not good.  
How is it that such a person like you is disturbed in the heart by the temptations of a ghost?"

Ryoko jumped up and shook her fist at Ayeka. "HEY! Who are you calling a ghost?"

Sasami and Washu shushed Ryoko and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"You're burdened by an important mission, so I hide my tears and train you once again."

Ayeka, stretching the whip between her hands, started to move closer to Tenchi.

"Prepare yourself!  
Here's the whip of love!  
I'll correct that slackened heart of yours with force!"

Ayeka started to caress her paramour with the whip in a most provocative manner. She slowly looped the whip around him like a leash and, ignoring Ryoko's partially muffled protests, pulled Tenchi to his feet.

Ryoko tried to get up to intervene, but Washu and Sasami knocked her down and sat on her.

"No, please don't.  
Love is a pure and honest thing.  
In both of us loving each other, blood connections are the most important."

Tenchi could feel his blood pressure rising. Considering Ayeka's song and how she was acting, he didn't know if he should be excited or scared to death.

"In order to protect Jurai's future, if you approach that wicked demon, I will judge you!"

Ryoko could hardly believe what Ayeka was doing. Even considering her agressive behavior in a fight, how could such a prissy girl know how to be so erotic? She tried to get up again but Sasami and Washu kept holding her down.

"Be patient.  
Look, it's not yet sufficient.  
Until that hesitation disappears, I will bind you by these chains!"

Ayeka began to slowly coil the whip around Tenchi's body. He thought about trying to get away, but the mesmerizing look and emotion in Ayeka's eyes kept him frozen in place.

"C'mon, c'mon, no.  
Endure this pain.  
Scream at each lash.  
Kneel and beg forgiveness."

Sasami, Washu and Noboyuki began wildly cheering Ayeka on. Kiyone and Mihoshi continued to watch Ayeka's wanton display with alternating interest and shock. Yosho's only reaction was a sly grin.

"No, not yet, not yet.  
Call me princess.  
Cry clinging to me.  
I'll be cruel to you as I wish!"

Ryoko was nearly in tears. Without even taking her clothes off, the little Juraian princess was finally doing something far and above the wildest display of emotion Ryoko had ever even considered her capable of.

"Look, look, no.  
Come now, endure the pain.  
Cry clinging to me.  
Kneel and beg forgiveness."

Ayeka now had Tenchi completely ensnared in the whip, he couldn't have escaped even if he'd wanted to.

"Call me princess!  
Call me princess!  
This... This pain, endure it!  
Endure it, endure it, and cry with joy!"

Ayeka finished her song by embracing Tenchi and giving him a long, languorous kiss.

Everyone except Ryoko began cheering with exuberant gusto as Ayeka expressed her affection to a very shocked Tenchi. When the kiss finally ended, she stood swaying in place for a few seconds, then passed out and fell to the floor.

Still tangled up in the whip, Tenchi yelped as he was pulled down on the floor next to Ayeka.

Ayeka woke up for a few seconds, wrapped her arms around Tenchi's shoulders, smiled, then passed out again.

Tenchi started squirming in Ayeka's grip and trying to escape. "Somebody help me!"

Ryoko finally managed to stand up, but before she could do anything Washu had a secure grip on her wrist.

"Ryoko, I need some help in my lab to finish up Tenchi's birthday present, why don't you come and give me a hand?"

"What about Tenchi? Ayeka's..."

"Don't worry yourself any about those two, I'm quite sure they'll be all right."

Washu started pulling Ryoko towards the lab entrance. "Tenchiiii...!"

The last thing Ryoko saw before the door to Washu's lab slammed shut was Sasami grinning and waving goodbye.

Yosho got up and left, making excuses about needing to return to the shrine. Kiyone, deciding it was time to leave, dragged Mihoshi away with her as she left. Noboyuki, ignoring his son's pleas for help, decided it was time for bed and went upstairs, turning out the lights in the den before he left. The only people remaining who could help Tenchi were Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki.

Tenchi gave Sasami a pleading look. "Sasami-chan, you'll help me won't you?"

Sasami shook her head. "No way! You know how Ayeka is when you wake her up. I for one don't want to repeat what happened back on Ryu-oh!"

"Please Sasami?"

"Good night Tenchi ni-chan!"

Sasami took Ryo-oh-ki's hand and lead the cabbit-girl upstairs.

Ryo-o-ki, looking like she wanted to help Tenchi, didn't resist as Sasami lead her away.

Tenchi spent a short while bemoaning his fate. He eventually calmed down, and after a few moments of looking at Ayeka's serene face, decided the situation wasn't so bad. After all, there were certainly worse fates than lying on the floor in the arms of a beautiful woman! (Being killed by Kagato was definitely one.)

Knowing it would be impossible to get loose until Ayeka woke up, Tenchi gently lay his head back on her arm. He listened to the calming sounds of night through the open patio doors for a while, then eventually drifted off into a mildly restless sleep.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Authors Notes:**

**Second chaper in A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower.**

**The original first chaper was a bit citrusy, but I changed it to make it less so based on a conversation with a friend about how some stories would be just fine without the lemon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Interlude: Ayeka

Tenchi-Muyo in all it's incarnations is owned by Pioneer/Geneon and others, not by me.

Many appologies for the late update. The were a few other projects and some reading I wanted to do. Gomen-nasai.

(-)

A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower. Interlude: Ayeka

Ayeka, still embracing Tenchi, woke up a short while after everyone left the den. Her paramour stirred slightly, then slowly opened his eyes.

Lying there on the floor of the den, holding Tenchi in her arms and looking into his warm, dark eyes, Ayeka decided in that instant she wanted him to make love to her more than anything else in the world. She helped him sit up, then silently removed the coiled whip from around his body. Fighting back her fear of rejection, Ayeka leaned forward to kiss her paramour.

Tenchi could feel an electricity he'd never experienced before in Ayeka's lips. Her demeanor made it abundantly clear she wanted something more than a kiss in return, so he shook off his usual fear and reached out to pull her close.

Ayeka moaned softly as Tenchi deepened the kiss by drawing her into an embrace. Thrilled by his positive response and wanting much, much more, she took hold of his hands and encouraged him to explore her curves.

"Ayeka, are you sure you want this?"

"More than anything I've ever wanted before Tenchi."

Tenchi ended the embrace, shrugged out of his evening jacket, then tried without success to remove Ayeka's decorative girdle. Ayeka stood up on her knees, unfastened the leather girdle and her decorative gorget, tossed both aside, then returned to Tenchi's arms.

"I know it's kind of bad form to ask Ayeka, but what will Ryoko think if we do this?"

Ayeka smiled and began to caress Tenchi's chest. "Well, she DID say I could go first..."

Tenchi gave Ayeka a surprised look as she started to unbutton his shirt. "When did she say that?"

"A long time ago when we were having an argument."

Tenchi raised an eybrow as he silently allowed his shirt to be removed, then wrapped his arms around Ayeka's waist to resume their embrace.

(-)

Ayeka's modesty made her feel a fleeting moment of shame over what eventually occurred. As she lay next to him in the aftermath, it was an easy decision not to allow any lingering regrets. If nothing else came out of the evening, Tenchi should no longer have any doubts concerning her feelings towards him. "I love you Tenchi. No matter what else ever happens between the two of us or between you and Ryoko, I want you to know that."

Tenchi propped his head up with an arm, then leaned over to brush some hair from Ayeka's face. "Ayeka, I feel the same way, but even after this, I still don't want to be forced to choose between you and Ryoko. If I was, I'm afraid the one I didn't choose would just wind up hurt."

Ayeka smiled and reached out to hold Tenchi's face. "I'm not worried Tenchi. Funaho wrote and told me some things that make sharing you with Ryoko a lot easier. I have a lot of thinking to do about it, but if she's willing to meet me half-way, then I'm sure we'll get along fine when we marry you."

An alarm went off in Tenchi's mind. "What do you mean by; "When WE marry you?"

Ayeka sat up to explain what Funaho had written in her card. "Funaho thinks my father will want you to take his place as emperor of Jurai some day. If you do, then you won't have to decide between Ryoko and myself, you'll be able to marry both of us, if you want. Though I suppose Ryoko's past may cause a few problems..."

Tenchi was about to reply when he heard an oddly familiar noise. He casually pulled on his pants, stood up to fasten the buttons, then gave himself a good stretch.

Washu had just started to tip-toe towards the entrance of her lab when Tenchi launched himself across the couch. She yelped in surprise as he grabbed her by the collar, then became contrite and tried to twist out of his grip.

Oh come on Tenchi, I'm just studying the nocturnal activities of my favorite guinea pig!"

Tenchi seethed and ignored Washu's pained wince as he twisted the cam-corder out of her grip. "Guinea pig? Washu-chan, you're just a little voyeuristic pervert like my father!"

Washu clasped her hands together and put on a sweet, stary-eyed expression. "Oh pwetty pweese Tenchi! It's just a widdle bit of film! Wheme have it baack!"

"No way!" Tenchi stepped away from Washu and pulled the mini-eight tape out of the cam-corder.

Washu shrugged her shoulders, then turned to face Ayeka. "Very well then, Miss Ayeka! Tell Tenchi to let me have the cam-corder and film back!"

Tenchi watched as Ayeka fumed for a moment, then slumped her shoulders in resignation. "Tenchi, please let Washu-sa..., I mean, please let Washu-chan have everything back."

Tenchi looked at Ayeka in surprise, then turned and handed the cam-corder and mini-eight cassette back to Washu.

"Thank you Tenchi." Washu turned towards the door of her lab, then looked back at Tenchi. "Oh by the way, happy birthday Tenchi. I hope you enjoy Ryoko's present when you find it." Washu smiled wickedly, then disappeared through the door to her lab without another word.

Ayeka stood up with agitated dignity and started to put her regular kimono back on as a worried and mildly confused Tenchi walked back into the middle of the den.

"What's going on Ayeka? Why did you let Washu-chan tell you what to do?"

Ayeka flushed a bright red and remained silent until she finished with her kimono sash. "Tenchi, Ryoko and I had a little 'discusion' related to getting along better with each other that day out in the shack. Our red-headed little resident voyeur is using a film of us during the most delicate part of the negotiations to convince us to do things for her."

Tenchi looked confused for a moment, then flushed when he realized Aeyka probably meant a fight involving loss of clothing, or even worse, film of she and Ryoko being nice to each other. "Well, er, anyway, I'll go downstairs tomorrow and ask Washu to give both the films back. It isn't right for her to manipulate the two of you like that."

"Thank you Tenchi."

Tenchi helped Ayeka clean up the den, then followed her upstairs until they were standing at the door to her room. "Are you ok Ayeka? You're limping a little."

Ayeka, a teasing look on her face, turned around and carressed Tenchi's face affectionately with her hand. "Don't worry Tenchi-sama, I'm just a little bit sore because of the wonderful time I had with my handsome Juraian prince."

Tenchi blushed and smiled, gave Ayeka a quick kiss, then slipped out of her embrace. "Good night Ayeka, sweet dreams."

Good night Tenchi." Ayeka watched as Tenchi walked down the hall and disappeared into his room. She then turned around and, being careful not to wake Sasami, quietly entered her own room.

(Interlude: Sasami.)

Ayeka was nearly ready to lay down when she heard muffled snickers coming from beneath Sasami's comforter. "Sasami you little rat! There's no way to prove it, but I bet you and Washu planned everything that happened tonight!"

Sasami threw back her comforter and sat up, holding her stomach as she tried to control her mirth. "Me? I'm shocked you would accuse me of such things! If I did though, you realize that it'll be Ryoko ne-chan's turn next don't you?"

"Huummph! Do what you will! She and I made an agreement, so I guess it's impossible for me to complain about it isn't it?"

"You got it Ayeka!"

Ayeka, visions of Ryoko romping with Tenchi dancing in her head, gave another huff. She lay down, pulled the comforter up over her head and, feeling the effects of alcohol and fatigue, quickly fell asleep.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Authors Notes:**

**Third chaper in A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower.**

**The original chaper was an M rating lemon, but I changed it to keep the whole story at the T rating level.**


	4. Chapter 4 Interlude Ryoko

Tenchi-Muyo in all it's incarnations is owned by Pioneer/Geneon and others, not by me.

(-)

A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower. Interlude: Ryoko

(-)

Tenchi had closed the door to his room and was starting to undress when he noticed the outline of Ryoko's nude form next to the bed. Not really in the mood to put up with how the lascivious female space pirate always pawed him when she did this kind of thing, he reached over to turn on the lights. "All right Ryoko, I'm tired and I want to go to be...AKK!"

Ryoko, concerned about her inability to help, watched in forced silence as Tenchi suffered some kind of attack and fell flat on his face.

Tenchi pulled himself off the floor, took another look at Ryoko and started to laugh. This time Washu's daughter had outdone herself. As an addition to the expected nudity, the ribald girl was trussed up and silenced like a package with wide red ribbons, her hair was put up in a wide pony-tail like the time his cousin Taro had visited for a few days, and to top everything off, a final cute, bright red bow adorned her slender neck.

Ryoko, positive Tenchi thought she looked funny, began to cry as he folded both arms across his stomach and continued to laugh.

Always sensitive to Ryoko's feelings, Tenchi took several deep breaths in an attempt to stop his laughter. When it was finally under control, he walked over, wiping away his tears as he did so, and noticed a small card attached to the bow around her neck.

Ryoko began to hope Tenchi actually liked his gift as he knelt and leaned forward to read the birthday card.

Tenchi had a good idea what the card would say, but he opened it anyway. ("Happy birthday Tenchi! We hope you enjoy this unique gift!") The card was signed by both Ryoko and Washu. "So, you're a birthday present from yourself and Washu?"

Ryoko, a hint of excitement in her tear-stained eyes, nodded enthusiastically.

Tenchi pointed to several items related to 'rough play,' including a small whip and vitamin power drink, that had been neatly arranged on the floor next to Ryoko. "I'm supposed to use this stuff on you?"

Worried now that Tenchi didn't like her gift after all, Ryoko nodded again.

Tenchi suddenly became angry. "This is so like Washu! I'll bet she put you up to this crazy thing!"

Ryoko emphatically shook her head. She tried to tell Tenchi this had been her idea but her muffled words just came out as impossible to understand mumbles.

Tenchi realized Ryoko was trying to tell him something. He reached up, removed the ribbon from her face, and was about to start removing the other ribbons when she began to object.

"What's the matter Tenchi? Don't you like the way I look? Washu and I went to a lot of trouble to make this present and now you want to give it back? That's so cruel!"

Tenchi winced as Ryoko started to cry again. "Err, well, I guess it is kind of nice..."

Ryoko instantly became excited. "Really? Oh please don't let me loose Tenchi! I don't mind being like this, as long you're the one who wants it!"

Tenchi had to admit the visual combination of Ryoko's ribbon covered form and the deep emotion in her amber eyes was hard to resist. "Are you serious?"

"Tenchi, when it concerns getting 'ultimately close' with you, I'm always serious!"

Tenchi pointed to the items on the floor again. "Won't it hurt if I use those things?"

Ryoko sighed, then looked right into Tenchi's eyes. "Listen Tenchi, I've been stabbed in the throat, had my hand cut off twice, slept in freezing cold water for seven-hundred years and been beaten up too many times to count. I seriously doubt you're going to hurt me with a few little things like that!"

Tenchi seemed unconvinced. "I don't know Ryoko..."

Ryoko leered at Tenchi and deepened her voice. "Come on Tenchi! Since everyone calls me a 'Wild Woman,' let's do something wild! It may seem weird or strange, but I've had dreams about being trussed up by you! Now is the chance to find out if I'd really like that or not! You're not going to disappoint me are you?"

Tenchi sighed. "All right Ryoko, I'll go along with this if it's what you really want. I am a little off on whips after what Ayeka did tonight, so if you don't mind, I'd rather not use that."

Ryoko sighed sadly at how timid Tenchi was. "Fine then. Use your hand instead."

Tenchi recoiled. "What?"

"Put me over your lap and use your hand! Don't they do that to bad children on earth?"

"Well, yeah, but my dad has always said it's wrong for a boy to hit a girl!"

Ryoko was starting to become a little frustrated she couldn't convince Tenchi to completely accept his birthday present. "Listen Tenchi, don't be afraid to hurt me a little, that's the point of this kind of thing. I certainly won't hold back if our positions are ever reversed! Besides, sex can be gentle, sex can be rough. Maybe later I'll want gentle like Ayeka did, but right now I want rough!"

Tenchi gave a start the instant Ryoko hinted she already knew what he'd done with Ayeka. "Are you absolutely sure about this Ryoko?"

Ryoko's frustration finally exploded. "Listen Tenchi! How many times do I have to say you can't really hurt me? If the idea bothers you that much, then think of this as pay back for my part in wrecking your aunt's inn! Come on! Let's have a little fun! Use your imagination! 'Whip me, beat me, make me write bad checks!' As the Earth saying goes. Or maybe, maybe you love Ayeka so much you'll give her what she wants, but you don't love me enough to give me what I want?"

Tenchi reeled back from Ryoko's tirade.

Ryoko could tell Tenchi was on the ropes in his intellectual battle to decide what to do, so she put on her best sad, teary-eyed expression and gave him one final push. "Tenchi, if you really dislike what I'm giving you as a birthday present so much, then why don't you just throw it out with all the rest of the garbage!"

Tenchi watched in shock as Ryoko turned away and started to cry again. He knew this was just blatant manipulation, (probably learned how to do THAT from Washu,) but the awful look of hurt and rejection on the female pirate's face was just too much to take. Deliberately playing rough with someone unable to defend herself was certainly bad, but since it sounded like that's what Ryoko wanted, there was no choice except to shrug his shoulders and play along.

Ryoko instantly started to smile as a resigned look of acceptance finally appeared on Tenchi's face. When he reached down to pick up the ribbon she'd been muffled with, she immediately straightened up so he'd have no trouble wrapping it around her face again.

Tenchi carefully tightened the ribbon's knot down at the back of Ryoko's neck. "I can see now what this is for, you talk too much!"

(-)

Ryoko smiled and looked back at Tenchi as he finished and carefully lowered her to the bed. "I'm glad we did it like this Tenchi, I think I like it!"

Tenchi smiled and started to free Ryoko from the remaining ribbons. "How do you know about this sort of thing anyway Ryoko?"

"How do I know about being tied up? Well, Kagato had weird tastes, but mostly it's your father's collection of anime. Some of the tapes and DVDs deal with this kind of thing, so I found out about it by watching them."

Tenchi grimaced at the mention of his mildly twisted father, then removed the last of the ribbons from around Ryoko's wrists.

Ryoko sat up and rubbed the feeling back into her arms, then jumped into Tenchi's lap. She engaged in a fierce hug and a long kiss, then moved back and gave him a seductive look. "Let's do it again!"

Tenchi just stared, too shocked by Ryoko's insatiable physical appetite to respond. He'd done it twice already this evening and felt completely worn out. She on the other hand looked ready to go on all night.

Ryoko licked her lips hungrily as Tenchi reached for the vitamin drink and downed it. She watched him take a deep breath, then smiled as he finally took her back into his arms.

Interlude: Ayeka

Ayeka crawled back under her comforter and thought about the tableau she'd just seen. After only a half-hour asleep, the call of nature had forced Ayeka to get up and go take care of business. On the way back, strange sounds inside Tenchi's room prompted a cautious investigation. The things she'd witnessed brought back an old, long suppressed fantasy.

As she slowly drifted back to sleep, Ayeka wondered if her courage would ever be strong enough to ask Tenchi to fulfill her fantasy.

tsuzuku.

(-)

**Authors notes:**

**If anyone objects to the 'T' rating, let me know and Ill adjust it accordingly.**

**Again, a long delay in updating due to my Maho Sensei Negima project 'Ala Alba in the World of Magic.'**

**Just one chapter left!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Hot Bath

Tenchi-Muyo in all it's incarnations is owned by Pioneer/Geneon and others, not by me.

(-)

A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower.

Chapter 5.

A Hot Bath.

(-)

Ayeka Masaki Jurai, by conscious choice, is alone at the Masaki house. Sasami and Tenchi have gone to a fair with Ryo-oh-ki and Washu, Noboyuki has been called in to work, Kiyone and Mihoshi are out in space patrolling in their Galaxy Police cruiser, Yosho is at the Masaki Shrine, and Ryoko, long since departed on a quest to purchase more sake, has apparently not returned and is nowhere to be found.

Ayeka, deliberately and safely alone, has decided to try and make chocolate chip cookies. Humming a tune by her favorite singer Yumi Takada, she diligently measured everything into a large bowl, placed the bowl carefully in a counter top mixer, and glad to get so far without a disaster, pressed the 'on' switch.

The mixer immediately began to shower a stunned Ayeka with an unnatural spray of eggs, milk, flour and other dry ingredients.

"Waaaaahh! Why must I always suffer from these indignities!" Ayeka continued to cry out in despair, and after several blind attempts, finally managed to turn the mixer off. She saw it had been set on high, gave a depressed sigh of resignation, then methodically started to clean, pick up, or put everything away.

(-)

Ryoko paused, sake cup half-way to her mouth, when the door to the on-sen opened. Seeing the expected, but shockingly gloomy apparition walking in, accompanied by a pair of hitodama, she let out a surprised grunt and dropped her cup. Upset by the lost booze, she recovered, made a half-hearted attempt to find the cup, then just gave up turned to face her rival. "Hey Ayeka! It looks like you got caught in a food explosion! what happened?"

Ayeka looked up and the hitodama vanished at the sound of Ryoko's voice. She fought back her desire to snap at the pirate for her rude comment, calmly closed the on-sen door, and walked over to the bathing area. "If you must know Ryoko, I made a mistake in the kitchen with the blender. All the cookie ingredients were scattered to the four winds by the mixing blades, so now I need to clean myself up."

Ryoko could tell Ayeka was very upset and frustrated by her failure in the kitchen. Normally it would be time to pour salt on the wound, but for some reason, perhaps because of her own failures in the kitchen and recent conversations with the Juraian Princess, she decided to hold back.

Ayeka sat down in the on-sen's bathing area and started clean the dried cookie mix from her face and hands. "If you're finally back with the sake Ryoko, why didn't you just leave it here and go to the fair with Tenchi? I would think you'd leap at any opportunity to spend time with him."

Beyond a few fermenting personal concerns, Ryoko wasn't sure why she'd stayed. The only reason she could think of that made any kind of sense was the chance to be alone with, and maybe talk to, Ayeka. "I, I'm not real sure Ayeka. Maybe I just didn't feel like wondering around at a fair today."

Ayeka turned to look at Ryoko in surprise. "That's not like you Ryoko. Are you feeling well?"

Ryoko could tell by the question's tone that Ayeka was actually a little concerned. "Yes I'm fine Ayeka, I guess I just didn't feel like going along today is all."

Ayeka nodded her head, then continued to bathe in silence until it came time to clean her hair.

Ryoko heard a cry of pain, looked up and realized Ayeka was having trouble cleaning the cookie mix out of her hair. "Hey Ayeka, would you like me to help?"

Ayeka wondered for a moment if Ryoko's offer had an ulterior motive, then nodded her head. "Yes please Ryoko, I would appreciate your assistance."

Ryoko pulled herself out of the bath and walked over to Ayeka. She drew a bucket of warm water from the faucet, picked up a washcloth and soap, then knelt down and began to gently scrub away the dried cookie mix.

Ryoko considered her previous thoughts as she worked on Ayeka's hair. There was no doubt in her mind about wanting to stay with Tenchi. However, he would eventually move on to become Emperor of Jurai, and she had serious doubts about her acceptability as even a concubine to the Juraian Court. If she had the backing of someone important though, that might be another matter. Seated before her, her hair covered in a caked mess she was trying to clean away, was just such a person. Now, even if she did consider the Juraian Princess a friend, she wasn't sure if the feelings were mutual enough to be beneficial. Involvement with Kagato, along with a few other encounters, exposed her to many ways she could use to promote closeness with Ayeka. However, most involved crass deception and subtlety, something she was unaccustomed to. Giving a small sigh while pouring more water on her possible benefactor's hair, she decided to just proceed in a straight-forward way, and to hope for the best. "Ayeka, how do you feel about me now that we've both 'done the deed' with Tenchi?"

Ayeka's first reaction after her faceplant was to chastise Ryoko for such a crude question. Remembering Funaho's letter, she decided not to, and simply took a deep breath to compose herself. "I think I don't have the same dislike for you that I used to. I think that you're still a rude, lazy, uncultured, unrepentant and shameless girl, but it doesn't bother me like it used to. I also think that our love for Tenchi, along with his for us is a common ground where we may eventually learn to get along better."

Ryoko continued to scrub Ayeka's hair until all the cookie mix was gone. She rinsed all the soap from her rival's mauve tresses, then picked up a towel and went to work with that. "You know something Ayeka? I still think you're a stuffy, uptight, demanding, always wanting to be in control, arrogant little princess, but that doesn't bother me much either!"

Ayeka growled as Ryoko started to laugh, then sighed and shrugged her shoulders in acceptance. "I guess you're right about that. Even if the level of open conflict between us goes down, I think all the fun we have teasing each other is going to make it rather difficult to stop doing so!"

Ryoko nodded in agreement. She finished with the towel, then picked up a brush and worked with Ayeka's hair in silence until it was spread out in a wide fan behind the Juraian princess. "Do you want me to braid your hair again Ayeka?"

Ayeka remembered the time in the shack, and how pleasant having someone who wasn't a total sycophant braiding her hair had felt. Even considering Ryoko's inexperience with such things, she still nodded her head, then started suddenly as if seized by an ache. "Ryo..Ryoko, I'm not sure how to ask this except directly, but was Tenchi your first?"

Ryoko slipped and fell into her own faceplant, then quickly jumped back up. "Wha...what the heck made you ask a question like that!"

Ayeka turned away from Ryoko. "It, it's just that you were controlled by Kagato for so long, and, well, what if he had...some..."

Ryoko blew up and shook an angry fist at Ayeka. "Is that it? You think I was some kind of sex toy for that arrogant jerk? If that's so then you're crazier than he was! Sure, he liked to torment me, but he spent most of his time wrecking, stealing, destroying things and having his way with 'real' women! He'd never waste time on someone he considered to be just...just...just a useful tool..."

Ayeka turned slightly and saw Ryoko clenching her hands as she fought to hold back her tears. Careful not to greatly disturb the former pirate's work with her hair, she quickly reached back to provide a little comfort when how much hurt she'd caused became apparent. "I, I'm sorry Ryoko. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories. I'm just worried about Tenchi, that's all."

Ryoko wiped at her tears and started to push the hand away until the sincerity of Ayeka's apology became apparent. She sniffled a few more times, then took a deep breath, and went back to work. "That's okay Ayeka. You really couldn't have known what it was like to be Kagato's slave for so long. A rotten, cold way of existence, without any warm feelings or comfort, at least here everyone treats me like a real person instead of just one of Washu's creations."

Ayeka smiled, then faced forward again so Ryoko could continue to braid her hair. "Did it hurt? Making love to Tenchi I mean."

Ryoko worked to separate Ayeka's hair into three equal parts. "If you mean the first time we did it, then yes. It hurt a lot."

Ayeka gave a start. "The...the FIRST time?"

Ryoko's expression became dreamy as she continued to work. "Yea, we did it two more times after that. I wanted to keep going but Tenchi fell asleep."

Ayeka stared blankly at the wall in shock. Even with Washu's interruption, she'd never even considered making love to Tenchi more than once. "Thr...three times Ryoko? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

Ryoko started to quickly braid Ayeka's hair. "Why? How many times did you do it?"

Ayeka quickly lowered her face. "Tha...that's none of your business!"

Ryoko glanced over Ayeka's shoulder and saw the blush on her rival's face. "So, only once. There's nothing wrong with that. Next time you'll know better."

Ayeka continued to stew in silence until curiosity got the better of her. "Three times Ryoko? How many different ways can you do such a thing?"

Ryoko considered the question for a moment while continuing to work on Ayeka's hair. Such a proper royal princess, who prudishly avoided Noboyuki's hentai manga, and had been sheltered royalty most of her life, probably didn't know all that much about making love. Now, in the form of one innocent question, was a lead-in that could easily let her hint at a kind of 'skinship' that could tie the two of them closer together emotionally. "Oh, there's lots of different ways to 'do-the-deed' Ayeka, some of them more interesting than others..."

Ayeka heard a husky tone in Ryoko's voice and felt herself flush. "Wha...what do you mean?"

Ryoko finished with Ayeka's hair, placed a jeweled clip on the end of the braid, then carefully folded the braid and placed it inside a protective cover her rival used to keep her hair dry while bathing. "Oh nothing! Just thinking about things other than your quaint naivete, and bad memories about Kagato."

Ayeka turned around and was about to ask another question when Ryoko suddenly ran back to the on-sen bath and jumped in. She winced as an entire bottle of sake disappeared down the wild woman's gullet in a single swig, then got up to wrap a towel around her chest. "Why must you always do things in such a rough manner Ryoko? We would probably get along better if you could show a little restraint once in a while!"

Ryoko ignored the taunt, gave a contented sigh and leaned back against the side of the on-sen's bath just as Ayeka walked over and daintily climbed into the hot waters. Delicate, attractive, well mannered and always in control, (usually,) the Juraian Princess was just the opposite of her own wild, crude lascivious self. Their mutual love for Tenchi was just about the only thing they really had in common. If they became emotionally closer together, separate from what they felt for Tenchi, then that would change. ("I wonder how she'll react if I just...")

Ayeka noticed Ryoko's face had the look of a predator about to pounce. "Ryoko, what are you..."

With the cat-like grace and swiftness that was her nature when serious, Ryoko pounced without mercy or hesitation.

(-)

Ryoko left a dazed Ayeka and got up and teleported from the bath to go retrieve several items from her room. Returning to the on-sen, she continued her efforts until a commotion downstairs indicated the return of most of the other Masaki household residents. Leaving a less-mobile Juraian Princess once more, she temporarily cut the seal of a ward she'd 'borrowed' from Washu, and opened the on-sen door just as Ayeka's little sister Sasami walked by. "Sasami! Darling! Be a good little girl and go get Tenchi for me will you please?"

Sasami turned just as Ryoko's nearly non-existent modesty drove her back behind the on-sen door. Even to someone of her age, it was quite obvious what the space pirate probably wanted Tenchi for. Jealousy and resentment flashed temporarily through her mind. Still, understanding the disadvantage her youth presented in pursuing Tenchi, she decided to get revenge in a way that would irk her teal-haired rival the most. Putting both hands on her hips, she sighed and struck a pose filled with amused disgust. "Are you going to be a naughty girl with Tenchi ni-chan Ryoko?"

Ryoko couldn't believe the loaded question she was hearing from Ayeka's little sister. "Ah, um...maybe I am. What does it matter?"

Sasami tsk tsk'd and shook a finger at Ryoko. "It's getting very late. If you and Tenchi are busy being naughty and miss dinner, then I won't be responsible for keeping it warm!"

Ryoko began to wonder just how bright the eleven year-old Sasami really was. "Ahh, ok, um, that's fine, but will you please go get Tenchi for me?"

Sasami gave Ryoko a mischievous grin. "Do my chores for two weeks?"

Ryoko, about to have a litter of cabbits because of the sudden turn in the conversation, ground her teeth and glared as she tried unsuccessfully to gauge Sasami's motives. "All right you little mercenary! One week!"

"Two."

"Week and a half!"

"Two."

"Two whole weeks?"

"Two whole weeks."

Ryoko glared menacingly at Sasami, who simply crossed her arms and glared right back. She didn't normally think about Ayeka's little sister as a rival for Tenchi, but the little Juraian seemed to know what was going on. Apparently determined to extract a payment in blood from her competitor, she had chosen a price, and had no plans to pull back from that price one iota. "All right you little mercenary! TWO WEEKS! Now will you please go and get Tenchi?"

Sasami turned and started to walk away without a word.

Ryoko, expecting some kind of answer, couldn't make herself speak again until Sasami was about to go down the stairs. "Sasami, are you going to get Tenchi or what?"

Sasami turned back to look at Ryoko. "Tenchi said he was going to take a bath before dinner anyway. I don't need to go get him."

Ryoko's jaw dropped.

Sasami started to laugh, then turned and walked down the stairs.

Ryoko began to seethe, then slammed the on-sen door shut with a loud bang. ("That conniving little brat! She never had any intention of negotiating! Dammit! Two whole weeks of double chores! I'll get her for that! Somehow..."

(-)

A few moments after Tenchi entered the on-sen, Washu was fuming outside the door. She'd known what was going on as soon as Ryoko forgot to keep the mental link they shared closed. However, her occasionally hopeless daughter had shown some smarts by stealing and installing a ward 'meant' to keep Mihoshi out of the examination lab as a backup defense against her mother.

Washu sighed, disappointed she couldn't watch and film this time, happy her daughter was showing some brains and thrilled her ward was perfect enough to keep even it's creator out. Giving one more upset shrug, she turned and went downstairs to wait for dinner.

(-)

The interruption, fortunately after all was more-or-less said and done, still caught the future Ruler of Jurai and his lady-friends by surprise.

" Tenchi ni-chan! Ayeka ne-chan! Ryoko ne-chan! I don't care what you're doing in there but if your not downstairs in ten minutes you'll miss dinner!"

Ayeka's reaction to the sudden interruption was to start and completely tense up.

Ryoko let out a yelp, closed her knees and uncharacteristically covered her breasts.

Tenchi tried to yell when Ayeka suddenly clenched up, but couldn't make a sound because he was being smothered by Ryoko.

Ayeka realized what she'd done and tried to stand, found out she was stuck and helplessly fell down on top of Tenchi.

Ryoko stood up to get out of Ayeka's way, slipped on the wet floor, and went headfirst into the on-sen bath.

Tenchi let out a loud grunt as the sudden pressure of Ayeka's ribbon-wrapped weight across his chest crushed the breath out of him.

Sasami snickered to herself as the child Ryo-oh-ki looked on without comprehension. "Hey! What's all that noise? Is everybody okay in there?"

Ayeka finally managed to let go of Tenchi, rolled off of him and onto her stomach, then immediately started to try and free herself from the ribbons she was restrained with. "Sa..Sasami! Ahhh...We, were just fine thank you! Ahhh, don't worry, we'll be down for dinner as soon as we can!"

Sasami listened to the commotion going on in the on-sen and had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. ("It seems Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi are all being naughty tonight if what Washu-chan said is true!") "Oh!... mrph.. O...Okay then! Don't wait too long though, dinner will get cold!"

Ryoko pulled herself up out of the water as the sound of Sasami's footsteps faded, then leaned against the side of the on-sen and propped her face up with an arm. "Your sister is definitely smarter than her age implies Ayeka."

Ayeka stopped her struggle against Ryoko's birthday ribbons and gave an annoyed huff. "You're just now figuring that out Ryoko? Instead of telling me something I already know, why don't you make yourself useful and help me out of this situation!"

Ryoko sneered and turned away from Ayeka. "Feh! If you're gonna be rude after all the help I've been today, then why don't you just stay all tangled up!"

Tenchi, ignored by the two apparently unreformed antagonists, finally managed to catch his breath and sit up. "Ryoko! We don't have time for your stubbornness! Hurry up and help Ayeka out so we can get cleaned up for dinner!"

Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Ayeka. "Phooey! I'm not gonna help until she apologizes for being so ungrateful!"

Tenchi turned to look pleadingly at Ayeka.

Ayeka fumed for a moment, started to struggle against the ribbons once more, then gave up and turned towards Ryoko. "All right. Ryoko, I apologize for being so ungrateful. You have been a wonderful help today. NOW WILL YOU PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS SO WE CAN GO EAT DINNER!"

Ryoko stood up in the on-sen and started to laugh. "Okay! Okay! No need to shout. Just be patient and I'll have you free in a moment."

Tenchi listened as the two girls continued to argue with each other and realized their mutual verbal abuse didn't have the same pathos as before. Instead of obvious and mutual dislike, the tone of their voices was that of two friends. He hoped that meant they had, even reluctantly, started to get along better, then turned and quickly began to clean himself up.

Ryoko knelt behind Ayeka to loosen the ribbons she'd talked a very reluctant Ayeka into wearing for Tenchi. Their mutual love did not disappoint her. The Juraian Princess, and eventually Tenchi's reaction to her promotion of closer emotional ties through skinship between the three of them had worked out better than she could have hoped for. Sasami might become an issue in a few years, but for now, all was well. Loosening the ribbons holding Ayeka's wrists, she leaned down to whisper in the patiently waiting Juraian's ear. "This was kind of fun. Even though I don't mind seeing you like this Ayeka, why don't we change sides next time?"

Ayeka recognized in Ryoko's proposition an opportunity to put her S & M Queen outfit to its intended use. "With or without Tenchi?"

Ryoko smiled, the little princess was learning. "Whichever you prefer Ayeka."

Ayeka gave a wicked smile and sat up as Ryoko removed the last of the ribbons. "If that is your wish, then I shall certainly do my best not to disappoint you."

Ryoko suddenly wasn't so sure such an idea would be very much to her liking.

Ayeka, with every intention of being firmly in control when next they met, continued to smile while Ryoko cringed. She then relaxed her expression, stood up, and started to walk towards the on-sen's wash area. "Please attend me Ryoko! If the Juraian Court won't accept you as one of Emperor Tenchi's wives, then you need to practice working as a servant! I'm sure they'll accept you in that role!"

Ryoko groaned at what she hoped Ayeka meant only as role-playing. Shaking her head, she stood and went over to help the haughty princess rinse, dry off, and get dressed..

(-)

Epilogue:

Dear Mommy,

Thank you ever so much for the outfit and books, both have been ever so wonderfully useful. Tenchi now pays much more attention, my cooking has improved, if only just a bit, and I've even been able to get Ryoko to stop pestering me so much.

Sasami-chan and I both send our love.

Your little Ayeka.

(-)

Dear Lady Funaho,

Thank you for the advice provided in your last letter. After much intense effort Ryoko and I are now getting along quite well. The two of us still snipe at each other, but don't worry, it is only for fun.

Yosho sends his love.

Sincerely,  
Ayeka Masaki Jurai

Owari.

(-)

**Author's Notes:**

**That's it! The last chapter. There was originally a bonus 'MihoKiyo' chapter, but unlike 'A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower,' it was written as an almost total lemon. (Like a huge grapefruit vs. a mikan...) If I cut it up so it matches these five chapters, it might not be worth reading.**

**As a matter of record, I'll state once again that "A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower' was written over ten years ago. It was written as a lemon, first and foremost, with all that implies. Tenchi-Ayeka goodness, Tenchi-Ryoko rompiness, Ayeka-Ryoko Yuriness, and finally, 3P groupiness.**

**Since I felt, according to FF.N's rating system, that it might qualify as an 'M+' and thus not be allowable, I chose to edit it to what I hoped would be a 'T' rating. Further comment and review lead me to upgrade to a 'M' rating for safety.**

**For those who might be interested, I offer the following information:**

**The original length of 'A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower' was approximately 21,800 words.**

**Approximately 261 words were edited from chapter one. (I failed to keep an accurate record, so this number is approximate.)**

**No significant content was edited from chapter two.**

**Chapter three lost 723 words.**

**Chapter four lost 1,991 words.**

**Chapter five was the grand-daddy as far as editing went. 4,025 words. Almost exactly half the total content.**

**Thus, the approximate total of edited content amounts to 7,000 words. Enough for a chapter or two!**

**Ah well. looking back on what I removed, it was steamy, but after ten years it seemed dull, so I didn't cry any over editing it.**

**Besides, based on recent reviews I've made, posting that content would have made me a hypocrite, and that just won't do.**

**As far as my older lemons go, I still have two from "The 08th MS Squad," (Gundam,) and two from "You're Under Arrest." Unless something happens, they will be posted, eventually. New lemon stories? I've been concentrating on my Negima fic lately, so I haven't had time to consider writting any newer lemons.**

**Thanks again to everyone who read, and to those who will eventually read, 'A Hot Bath and a Cold Shower!" Please be sure to read my other stories!**

**Makuhari**

**Ryoko got the cold shower in chapter one...**


End file.
